<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relationship Advice by helsinkibaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785875">Relationship Advice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby'>helsinkibaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never thought he’d be getting relationship advice from Sang Min  yet here he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relationship Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the weekend challenge a few weeks ago - three random things. Mine were rocks, spice bottle and sheep</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yo, McGarrett, we need to talk.” </p><p>Steve didn’t even try to stop himself rolling his eyes. Of course, he was talking to Sang Min, so it was pretty much a given that eye rolling, or the temptation to do the same, would happen. Especially when the other man was perched on the edge of Steve’s desk, prodding at the freshly applied bandage around his ribs, his shirt thrown haphazardly on Steve’s chair. </p><p>Holding up a hand, Steve crossed to stand behind his desk, picking up the shirt between his thumb and forefinger and tossing it towards the other man. “I know, we said no danger.” Not that Steve had been quite confident of that - usually it took less than five minutes in Sang Min’s company before <i>someone</i> wanted to stab him. “But we kept you out of the hospital.” Thanks to Noelani and her house calls, he thought, his eyes moving outside the window to Tani’s office where Noelani stood talking to Tani and Junior, her hands gesturing  wildly. </p><p>“That’s what I’m talking about!” Sang Min, he realised, was also looking at Noelani. The hairs began to rise at the back of Steve’s neck. “What happened to Sweet Cheeks out there?” </p><p>Steve narrowed his eyes, his head snapping back to look at Noelani. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“I mean the first time we met, she was quiet and shy, all sweetness and light, you know? Now after a few years in your company, it’s like she got a whole spice bottle emptied all over her... the girl has a mouth on her like, man...” He whistled and shook his head, his voice trailing off like he couldn’t believe whatever it was he’d heard. </p><p>Steve looked from him to Noelani and back again. Between Noelani’s obvious agitation and Sang Min’s words, there was only one conclusion he could draw. “What did you say to her?” he demanded. </p><p>“Don’t you look at me like that.” Sang Min pulled his shirt on with a sniff of disgust. “You don’t got nothing to worry about, your girlfriend told me to kick rocks. Very creatively, I might add.” Another sniff but Steve was stuck on an earlier part of his speech. </p><p>“She’s not my girlfriend.” </p><p>Sang Min looked down his nose at Steve, quite a feat when he was actually four inches  shorter than Steve. “Well maybe you want to stop making sheep’s eyes across the room at her then.” Steve opened his mouth to protest, then, glancing across at Noelani, closed it again. “Um-hmm. That’s what I thought.” He looked even more disgusted. Any other time, it would quite amuse Steve. Right now, he was taken aback and trying not to show it. </p><p>Yes, he’d been taking second and third looks at Noelani lately. Yes, he’d been taking any opportunity he had to spend time with her. But he’d been subtle about it. </p><p>Hadn’t he? </p><p>Grover, demonstrating perfect timing, pushed open Steve’s door. “Is the patient ready to leave?” </p><p>“Oh my god, so ready.” The relief was all too evident in Steve’s voice and Sang Min was not a fan. </p><p>“Oh so this is the thanks I get? I stick my neck out for you, get myself stabbed, give you some relationship advice and my ass gets thrown out on the street?”</p><p>“It’s hardly the street, you’re getting a ride home.”  </p><p>Too late Steve realises that Grover’s attention wasn’t on that part of the conversation. “I’m sorry, relationship advice?” </p><p>“Yeah, McGarrett and Doctor Sweet Cheeks... dude needs to get his move on before someone swoops in.” He pulled at his shirt, indicating just who that someone might be. </p><p>“That a fact?” Grover looked very interested, staring at Steve with a shit-eating grin on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest. “You gonna take that advice, Steve?” </p><p>Steve pressed his lips together, knowing he was never going to hear the end of this. “Get him out of here,” he said instead and Grover seemed to take pity on him, jerking his thumb over his shoulder,  a wordless order that Sang Min, in a miracle of biblical proportions, followed. However, in a move that was entirely predictable and entirely Sang Min, he knocked on Tani’s window as he passed by, actually blew a kiss to Noelani. </p><p>Steve swore he could actually feel his blood pressure rising and it wasn’t helped in the least by the look of disgust Noelani responded with. In all the years he’d known her, he’d never seen her look at anyone like that, not even Sang Min the very first time she’d met him. Whatever he’d said to her, Steve was guessing it had been lewd in the extreme. He waited until Sang Min and Grover would be safely to the elevator before he left his office, and the three in Tani’s office must have had the same idea because they all ended up at the big table at the same time. </p><p>Except Tani took a step away, towards the exit. “Junes, we gotta go. We’re gonna be late.” </p><p>“Late?” Junior blinked at his girlfriend, getting a glare for his troubles. “Oh right. Late. See you guys tomorrow.” </p><p>Steve watched them go and when he looked down at Noelani, he saw her shaking her head. Suddenly, he wondered what exactly she and Tani and Junior had been talking about. But there was another mystery he wanted to solve first. “What did Sang Min say to you?” </p><p>He slightly regretted the question when two spots of pink flared high on her cheeks. “Nothing I’ll repeat,” she said crisply and he fought back the urge to go after the other man and shake him til his teeth rattled. </p><p>“Next question,” he said instead. “What did you say to him?”</p><p>The colour on her cheeks bloomed brighter but this time was accompanied by a smile. “Nothing I’ll repeat.” </p><p>He was tempted to say, “That’s my girl,” but, given the conversation he’d just had with Sang Min, decided against it. He settled for, “Thanks for your help today. He’s really not a fan of hospitals.” </p><p>“Yeah, I kinda got that.” Noelani rolled her eyes. “But next time, I might just sedate him first.” </p><p>“And have him sleep it off in my office?” That didn’t sound at all like a plan to Steve. </p><p>“Nah, Danny’s couch is larger,” Noelani countered and Steve couldn’t fault her logic. </p><p>“I won’t tell him you said that,” he promised. “But seriously, thank you. Let me know how I can make it up to you.” </p><p>She smiled then tilted her head, as if something had just occurred to her. “Well then,” she said slowly, “how about dinner?”</p><p>Steve blinked. “Dinner?” </p><p>Noelani shrugged. “I haven’t eaten all day and I’m starving,” she told him. “And since you owe me...” She let her voice trail off and Steve knew he was grinning like an idiot but he didn’t care. </p><p>“Dinner sounds good,” he said. “I can definitely do that.” </p><p>“Great.” Her smile could have lit up half the island. “Not Kamekona’s.” Seeing as half his team was probably there, Steve agreed. Noelani wrinkled her nose before he could say that. “Don’t tell him I said that.” </p><p>Steve laughed, extending his hand towards the exit in invitation, one she gladly took. “Your secret is safe with me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>